<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Day by abbyneedstochill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533064">New Year's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyneedstochill/pseuds/abbyneedstochill'>abbyneedstochill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, New Year's Day, Nostalgia, One Shot, Snow, analogical - Freeform, background Roceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyneedstochill/pseuds/abbyneedstochill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Day is a good time to think about the past and how your relationships with the people you care about have changed over the years.<br/>For Logan and Virgil, it's also their anniversary, which makes it an even more ideal time to nostalgize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagine I'll eventually write something that isn't centred around Analogical because there are a couple of ideas floating around in my mind, but that day is not today.<br/>This started as a couple of lines describing a general vibe I wanted to capture and I don't know if I did it, but I tried. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tufts of snow started to fall from the sky as Logan stood at his balcony early in the morning on New Year’s Day. He was still wearing his suit from earlier that night, although he had loosened his necktie and his jacket had been tossed on the couch the moment he and Virgil got back home. The occasional set of fireworks still illuminated the sky every now and then but they seemed to have died down for the night. Logan absentmindedly held out his hand, letting snowflakes fall onto his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the streetlights seemed to blur out of focus, leaving orange blobs in his vision. He hadn’t had much to drink at Roman and Janus’s party but the buzz hadn’t faded away just yet. It was also getting quite late. It would probably do him and Virgil some good if they went to sleep soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was New Year’s Day, and if he would ever give himself a day to reminisce, it was then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as the cobbled streets below him were covered in a paper-thin layer of snow. He hoped that the snow would build up later in the day. Maybe he and Virgil could go for a walk. It seemed like a good enough excuse to lob snowballs at each other as a form of healthy, affectionate disagreement. Virgil had won the last time, and that simply wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan found it hard to believe that it had been four years since they got together, on New Year’s Day. It had been a long time. Long enough for Logan to know he never wanted things to change and not nearly long enough for him to get tired of having him around. He doubted that was even possible, given the average human lifespan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d had their ups and downs, but Logan had come to associate Virgil with a sense of comfort and tranquility he valued above everything else. Growing up, he didn’t really know what to make of the word “love”; it used to feel too abstract, too strong a word for a feeling that could probably be summed up more accurately using any other word, but he didn’t mind saying that he loved Virgil. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Logan heard a familiar voice called. Virgil was standing behind him, holding out a glass of water. Logan accepted it, smiling as Virgil walked forward to stand next to him. He had changed into an old dark purple shirt and black sweatpants, strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead as thin curls since he had just taken a shower. Logan was always surprised at how the sight of his objectively adorable face still made his heart flutter, after all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Virgil” Logan replied, moving his hand over Virgil’s on the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good place to think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Virgil asked. Logan took a sip of water before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, us,” He said, noting his boyfriend’s smile as he said it “Happy anniversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you,” Virgil replied “So I guess it’s been four years.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So it has,” Logan gave his hand a squeeze before replying “Do you remember our first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The café had wooden floors and amber light bulbs, fairy lights decorating the walls. It had a strangely warm and cozy atmosphere for the cold January afternoon. Virgil and Logan stood to the side, waiting for their hot chocolates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I honestly might steal some of these fairy lights for my apartment,” Virgil said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why?” Logan replied, puzzled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The </span>
  </em>
  <span>aesthetic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan was about to comment on how they didn’t really seem like Virgil’s aesthetic when a curly-haired barista with round glasses called out their order.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two hot chocolates for Logan and...Virgan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A red tint crept up Virgil’s face as he walked over to grab the hot chocolates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, it’s Virgil” He corrected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, sorry! Happy New Year’s!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan, to his credit, didn’t laugh all that much.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two of them had left the café, they went for a walk in a nearby park, talking about themselves and their lives. They had been friends for a while before, but there was lots they didn’t know about each other. They’d kissed for the first time later that day, when Logan dropped Virgil off at his apartment. Roman, who was his roommate at the time, had interrupted them when he opened the door. It had been embarrassing then, but they had learned to laugh at it over time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about how different things would’ve been if we never got together?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to,” Logan admitted “I’d probably still be living in my old apartment, I assume”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, the one with the glow in the dark stars.” Virgil teased, earning a frown from Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared of the dark! They were purely practical” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure that’s why you arranged them into the shape of actual constellations” Virgil chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Why did you stick them around all randomly?” Virgil asked, the first time he saw Logan’s apartment, a couple of months before they started dating. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, it’s not random. I wanted to recreate constellations,” Logan replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I thought that made sense,” Logan paused to point at the one opposite his bed, something that looked like a diamond with a line sticking out one of the points. “That’s Aquila, the eagle”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How is that an eagle?” Virgil asked, confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well the two halves of the diamond make triangular wings, and the line there is the tail” Logan answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Couldn’t that just be any bird?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, maybe, but we call it the eagle.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why’d you draw out Aquila?” Virgil asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it’s in the sky in July and that’s when I moved in” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, is this wall supposed to be the sky in July?” Virgil sounded genuinely impressed as he asked him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such a nerd, Lo” Virgil said, affectionately “It’s great, please never change.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Logan felt the corners of his mouth lift upward into a smile. It was funny, he seemed to smile more often around Virgil. He also felt a strange fluttering in his chest. He always seemed to get nervous around Virgil, for seemingly no reason. Logan had wondered what that meant at the time. It wouldn’t take him too long after to figure it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t plan to.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It continued to snow as the two of them talked about old memories. Like the first time they said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to each other, three years ago on a spring evening, or the time they went ice skating with Roman and Janus and Roman fell onto the ice while trying to do a pirouette </span>
  <em>
    <span>(“Well done, darling” Janus had said, helping him stand up “At least you tried”. Logan and Virgil attempted to hide their amusement) </span>
  </em>
  <span>or that evening, when they were slow dancing in their friends’ living room as the clock counted down to midnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re together” Virgil muttered, leaning his head against Logan’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, sentiment” Logan replied, failing to mask the fondness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush and let us have a nice moment, Sherlock,” Virgil said, before yawning. “Do you want to go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a good idea,” Logan replied “What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Virgil sounded tired “I think it was..three-thirty, last I checked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes we should go sleep, I have to change”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you look good in a suit, Lo” Virgil’s voice sounded almost whiney and Logan had to smile. He never really stopped smiling excessively around him, it was still strange to him at times but he didn’t really mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that’s a good reason to not ruin it by sleeping in it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, I guess” Virgil said. “Do you think it’s going to snow more later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, I believe there’s a certain snowball fight I have to redeem myself for” Virgil laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so going to kick your ass again,” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I can help it,” Logan tried not to sound too salty about losing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try,” Virgil yawned again “I love you, Logan” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Logan replied at once, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange glow of the streetlights seemed dimmer, less blurry. The snow cover on the ground seemed just a bit thicker. Time had passed, it always did. Four years seemed like they had gone by in the blink of an eye. Maybe they had. Time didn’t feel like much when they were together. They had once debated the possibility of life being an illusion and Logan still thought the same thing he had thought then: he was perfectly fine with this particular illusion. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to be honest, the entire bit about the glow in the dark stars was straight up me projecting on Logan. I've had them everywhere in my room since I was eight because I'm too scared of the dark, which is funny because I'm a massive space nerd. I wrote about Aquila because I saw it the other day and went "eh why not", it's a cool constellation. </p><p>I hope you guys liked this! Any kudos and comments will go towards my serotonin fund</p><p>I hope you have a great day!</p><p>-Abby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>